International Love
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: GleeKinkMemeFill - Late at night Blaine misses Kurt and grips a shirt to his face breathing deeply as the smell brings back so many memories. Visit UnrequitedFanfiction for more, link in my profile.


Blaine was surprised to hear a knock at his door, he wasn't expecting anyone so early in the morning. Huh, maybe it was for his parents, good luck with that then , they were never there, he thought to himself as he pushed away from the table and dropped his breakfast bagel back onto his plate. God he missed mornings with Kurt, he still went to the Lima Bean for his daily medium drip but it just wasn't the same. As he opened the door he was greeted by a cheerful postman. "Good morning, package for Mr. Blaine Anderson."

"Yeah, that's me." He was slightly confused as to what it could be as he hadn't ordered anything online recently.

"Can you please sign here for me sir?" The man passed him the electronic device, Blaine hated signing the things but was eager to get his package so scribbled across it quickly and shoved it back at the man. "Thanks, have a great day!" The man beamed as he handed him the box. Wow, he was far too happy for the morning!

Blaine kicked the door shut and went back into the kitchen with the mysterious box under his arm. He sat on the stool letting his feet dangle as he placed it in front of him pushing his breakfast out of the way. It was the size of a shoebox and covered in brown paper, his name printed on a label. It had no store brands stamped on it so someone he knew must have posted it to him. Maybe it was Cooper?

He found one of the edges on the brown paper and pulled it open, tearing the paper off. Looking at it he realised it had once been a shoebox, now it was covered in silver and red paper and had been bedazzled, his name in an elegant script across the top. He only knew one person with a bedazzler. There was a little stick man in the corner wearing a box tie and smiling. Wow, had Kurt really went to all this effort to decorate a box? This was why he loved him so much, full of surprises.

As he slowly opened the box he discovered it had been airtight as he was hit in the face with a fragrance, Kurt had sprayed something with his aftershave, either that or something that smelled remarkably like Kurt had leaked inside the box. He didn't realise how much he had missed that smell until he found himself instantly calmed by the scent.

There was a plain white envelope on the top and he opened it carefully to find a handmade card. Over the front were cut-outs of their favourite things, coffee, bow ties, a two little laptops and music notes and tiny playbills of all theatre they had watched together. In the middle was a picture of the two of them beaming at the camera and hugging each other. It was pretty amazing and Blaine was impressed; it would definitely be living on his bedside cabinet from now on. He opened it slowly and read,

_Blaine, I know things are difficult right now but you know what they say, distance makes the heart grow stronger and it does. I miss you like mad. I know I'm busy and I can't speak to you as much as we both might want to but know I am thinking about you. I felt bad for neglecting you so decided every time I had a bit of free time in the last week to do something productive. And so I made you a 'Care package' this is me sending my love to you all the way from New York. I love you, Blaine. Forever yours, Kurt. xxx_

Blaine had to take a few moments to compose himself after reading such words, he took a few deep breaths and placed the card up right in front of him, he stared at it longingly. It had been a beautiful sentiment. He peered inside the box, determined to cheer up, inside were various little packages in little plastic wrappers and bags of various colours.

The first one he opened was the largest; it was full of chocolate and all his little guilty pleasures including a few sachets of his favourite instant coffees that always seemed to be sold out at the mall. It was such a sweet thought. The second contained a bottle of hair gel, this made him laugh out loud. Kurt hated the hair gel since he had seen his natural hair; he loved how soft it was. The next was in a little pink bag and turned out to be a red and blue reversible bowtie which he immediately put on; swapping it for the one had currently had on.

When he finally got to the bottom of the box he immediately realised what smelled so nice. There was a Marc by Marc Jacobs shirt, one of Kurt's favourites. He held it close, feeling so special that Kurt had sent him something that was so important to him. Yes, it was only a shirt but clothes were important to Kurt.

"Mmmm," It smelled so strongly of him. Blaine groaned and buried his face into the material. The smell just did things to him, bringing back so many memories of them, on dates, holding hands in the snow, first times, kissing, holding each other closely as they watched TV, them rubbing against each other in Kurt's room desperate to get off before everyone got home. Blaine peeling off this very shirt as he kissed down his bare chest and to the tented material of the boys skinny jeans, he was instantly hard at the thought. He could remember how Kurt tasted, the feel of him heavy on his tongue. He missed him, his touch and how he made feel but most of all he just missed Kurt. He missed his company and his hugs, his smile and the way he laughed. And this gorgeous smell just bought it all back, he couldn't resist palming himself through his trousers.

Blaine's phone rang loudly, vibrating in his pocket and shocking him out of his fantasy. He dropped the shirt and swore as he tried to grab his phone with one hand and catch the shirt with the other at the same time. He glanced at the caller display briefly before sliding his finger across the screen to accept the call, it was Tina. "Hello?" He breathed out, trying not to sound suspicious. How embarrassing, he couldn't believe he had got himself worked up into this state before school. What an idiot.

"Blaine, where are you? I thought we were meeting in the courtyard today?"

"We are!"

"Well you're not here!" Blaine panicked grabbing his school bag and car keys. "It's like 8.15!"

"I'm so sorry, Kurt sent me this really sweet package and I completely lost track of time! I'm on my way!"He ran down the drive and jumped into his car threw his bag onto the passenger seat. When he was belted up he connected his bluetooth and called Kurt who promptly picked up with a cheerful, "Morning beautiful!" Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"Good morning trouble, you got me in quite a situation a minute ago with Tina! Now I have to go and meet her before school." He admitted as he pulled out of the drive.

"Oh, how so?" Came a teasing reply from Kurt.

"You sent me such a lovely package, thank you, by the way, I love you." He turned onto the junction knowing he wouldn't have time to get coffee this morning.

"I Love you! Did you like the bow tie? I saw it and I had to get it!"

"Yes, I'm wearing it now! You know, you didn't have to do that you know. I'm so lucky to have you. I almost cried when I read the card, I'm going to put it by my bed."

"It was my pleasure, baby. I can hear your smile so that's made my day."

"You made me late for school though!" Blaine laughed.

"How so? That can't be my fault!"

"Was too!" He bickered, blushing again at the thought of how he had felt only moment before. "You sprayed aftershave on your shirt and it just made me think about things, I got a bit carried away and Tina called me!"

"Oh." Kurt went quiet and Blaine could practically hear him licking his lips. "What kind of things?"

"Kurt, I have school in half an hour, I only just got rid of my boner, please don't give me another one!"

"You got hard over my smell?"

"Well yeah, I mean, I'm not sure –"

"Blaine, I'm really sorry but I have to go." Kurt said in a rush, Blaine could hear a group of people encouraging him to get off the phone. His stomach twisted painfully.

"Okay, see you later then!" Blaine said before he realised that we wouldn't be seeing him later. "I love you." He said as his mood turned sober.

"Yeh, okay, bye baby!" The line went dead. Blaine sighed as he turned into the McKinley car park. Kurt was right, things were difficult at the moment, he just missed him, that's all, he wished there was more time in the day but there wasn't. That made him think back to the sweet card Kurt had made and the shirt he sent. He felt bad he had left it on the floor, he wouldn't be mentioning that. He locked his car and made his way over to the courtyard ready to tell Tina all about the lovely package he received this morning. He touched his new bow tie and smiled.

Blaine's classes dragged, even glee was boring, he hadn't quite adjusted yet without Kurt there. He had become a lot closer to Tina and Sugar but it wasn't the same. He didn't have a bad day he just felt like something was missing but by the first break of the day Kurt had texted him and made him smile. By the time he was in English Class he realised Kurt must be making it his personal mission to turn him on at school. He tried to pay attention he really did but it proved impossible. His texted stopped shortly before lunch but he didn't mind. The day went a bit quicker after that. After glee everyone went to Sugar's house to watch movies, he really wasn't in the mood so he gave his excuses and made his way back to the car park alone.

Blaine drove home slowly, glancing at his phone very so often. He got home to an empty house. He threw his keys in the basket by the door and kicked his shoes off; his bag got dropped straight to the floor. The first thing he did was take his presents upstairs and find places for them in his room. He did some laundry, loaded the dishwasher, vacuumed downstairs and watched Project Runway repeats while eating Kurt's mini peanut butter cups. He ate dinner alone at the kitchen island where he was this morning, he made too much so put the rest in a Tupperware, he could eat it tomorrow. He made coffee, one of the sachets Kurt bought him and then made his way upstairs to do his chemistry homework, he sat on his bed and text Kurt 'I love you xox' before cracking on with it.

The evening was dragging and he finished all his homework before eight. He lay on his bed, face down in the pillow. He felt like shouting into it but knew that was immature. He hadn't had a text from Kurt in over 6 hours. It was frustrating but he knew it wasn't Kurt's fault. He sat up and stared at the shirt he had hung on the outside of the wardrobe. He could smell it from here and it made him smile fondly. Blaine was bored and more than a bit lonely but he didn't want company, he wanted Kurt. He grabbed the nearest book and forced himself to read. After an hour or so he threw the book on the floor, he was sure he hadn't read a word.

He turned so he was lying on his side and stared at the card there, they looked so happy in that picture.

They made an effort to try and speak to each other as often as possible but it wasn't always possible. They called on the way to classes in the morning, texted at lunch and skyped a few times a week but it wasn't enough when you were used to seeing someone all day. Most days they didn't have time to do there evening routines together anymore, it was already 9.30. Blaine gazed at his phone longingly but it didn't light up, it looked like he would be getting ready for bed alone tonight. He showered, dried his hair and brushed his teeth within half an hour and crawled into bed. He sent a goodnight text to Kurt and stared at his phone for a good five minutes before he put it under his pillow, turning it on silent and setting an alarm for the morning.

Not wanting it to put a damper on his already bad mood he got back out of bed and grabbed the shirt from across the room remembering how it had made him feel that morning. Kurt wouldn't want him laying around and moping.

He got comfortable again holding the shirt on his bare chest stroking down the soft material. He closed his eyes and let himself forget about his day. Alone was good after all, alone meant he could do what he wanted when he wanted and be as loud as he wanted. He licked his lips and let the smell surround him, it was uniquely Kurt. He wondered if he had worn it before he sent it. He liked to think so, maybe he had laid on his own bed thinking about Blaine wearing this shirt. He rubbed himself through his underwear feeling his cock grow hard. He imaged it was Kurt touching him. He rubbed the shirt over his chest and across his sensitive nipples, playing with them and gasping softly at the sensations.

Kurt was there in his mind hovering above him and pressing kisses down his neck. Tentatively he reached inside his underwear to touch his cock, just gently rub up and down on the skin mirroring memories of his times with Kurt. He played with the head and couldn't help but gasp, slowly, really slowly he circled his hand around it. He relaxed completely head turning o the side and burying further into the shirt inhaling and rubbing his face along it.

He thought about Kurt catching him, watching him get off to the smell of the shirt, his smell. He knew the man inside and out, he would be so turned on if he knew. He always got completely wrecked at knowledge that Blaine fantasized about him, masterbated over him. It made him all hot and bothered and he got all fidgety and flushed in the most precious way.

Blaine kicked the duvet off and shuffled out of his boxers and kicked them to the bottom of the bed, he was far too warm. He spread his legs and trailed his hands up and down his thighs. Kurt always teased him, he imaged him breathing over his erection.. He teased the length with his tongue, trailing it all over and sucking his balls into his mouth in a way that made him quiver and gasp.

Kurt could practically reduce him to tears , a begging mess too aroused to function. But it pleased Blaine like nothing else to get Kurt into that state, it sometimes becoming a competition between the two of them.

Fuck, he didn't even know what he would do it Kurt was here.

Unarguably, would fuck him so hard, bury his cock into his ass. They would be desperate, it had been so long, Blaine would make Kurt ride him, gripping him hips and helping him bounce up and down on his dick, Kurt loving every second and pleading for more completely wrecked. But he would build up to it, make him need it before he gave in and finally did it.

He would kiss him so deeply, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lips. He would touch him everywhere, trail his hands all over his body, all that soft pale skin and kiss him from head to toe. Blaine thought about rubbing the boy's erection, feeling it swell in his hand. Hearing Kurt gasp and moan and cling to the real fun would begin, he needed to play with him, open him up ready for the main event.

Maybe make him sit on his face first so he could eat him out. He loved fucking his tiny hole with his tongue, tasting him and stretching him out. Mmmm, Kurt would grind so hard against his face. Mmmm, maybe he would finger fuck Kurt after that.

Blaine was throbbing by this point, he bit his lip hard and finally grabbed his dick. He couldn't wait any longer. He was so hard, painfully so and it was dripping with presume. He smeared it down the length making it slick. His fist gripped the shirt and he rubbed his face against it.

The thoughts in his mind were rapid and he was breathing deeply, drowning himself into the smell It was so soft against his face and he ground against it a bit desperate. It felt so good against his lips. He gripped his cock tighter and thrust his hips up, he was trembling but he wouldn't come yet, Kurt would never let him come so soon so he stopped suddenly. His whole body jerked up involuntarily trying to make contact with his hands, needing release.

He was flushed and whining and thrashing on the bed. "Oh, Kurt!" he moaned loudly, not even attempting to keep quiet. Kurt loved it when he was loud. His hair was sticking to his forehead, he was getting sticky and had to shift across the bed.

Blaine was feeling pretty dirty at this point, he wanted Kurt to see him like this. Maybe he would take a picture and show him what he was missing out on. Blaine rolled onto his stomach and pulled his knees up so his ass was sticking in the air. He had changed his mind, Kurt needed to fuck him, grip his hips tightly and rock into him. He wanted to be bruised and owned by Kurt.

The shirt had fallen onto the pillow and the boy leant his head on it. He sucked two fingers into his mouth, making the digits slippery before he reached around and started to tease his ass. Sending a picture to Kurt right now was starting to sound more appealing, he wanted him to know what he was doing. How the man was affecting him so much just from his fucking smell.

Blaine pressed two of his fingers firmly against his entrance, his hand circling back around his swollen cock, his breathing was ragged at this point, his chest heaving and his behaviour uncontrollable. His cries were muffled into the pillow and somehow that made him feel more out of control as he could almost feel Kurt behind him. Memories were ringing in his head, surrounding him and he pressed more firmly into his ass breaching the muscle. He wanked himself furiously thrusting forwards into his fist and then back onto his fingers. It didn't take much longer and Blaine shoving the shirt out the way and then screaming, coming so hard that his vision went black. And then his breath caught, almost choking because he couldn't breathe through it. His mouth was locked open, his eyes screwed shut and Kurt stained behind his eyelids.

He finally relaxed and pulled his legs from under him, exhausted he started to drift to sleep, his fist curling around the shirt and vowing to worship the man for the rest of his life.


End file.
